


Unspoken

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin returns home for one night to attend SM's Halloween Party before legging it back to Japan for their BigEast fan-meeting.<br/>He's tired and grumpy but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Changmin downs his second pint of beer and tips the empty mug upside down in front of Kyuhyun and Minho. The two look at him blearily, unable to open their eyes wide enough. It is late enough that the bar is quiet enough for mumbled conversations, but still noisy enough that it isn't too boring.

The three are in hoodies and caps, disguises barely enough to mask their widely-recognised features but the dark of a weekday night suffices to ensure relative anonymity for an undisturbed rare night out.

The three still have vestiges of make-up from the company's Halloween party left on their faces (Changmin and Minho; Kyuhyun from his musical), the result of a hurried wipe-over with facial wipes, getting told off by managers and stylists alike and fidgeting in the make-up chairs.

'Changmin-ah. I don't think...' His manager had tried to say for the umpteenth time, but Changmin groaned so loudly from his chair that he had shut up.

Across the room, Minho had shook his head, a knowing half-smile on his face as he hit 'Send' on his phone to confirm the address of the bar where they would be meeting up with Kyuhyun later.

Changmin glances down at the darkened screen of his phone; 2.30 am. He has a flight at 10 am.

'We should get going soon, Chwang-ah. Don't you have a flight later? How did you manage to convince Kyungjae-hyung to let you out?' Kyuhyun pipes up, sipping from his own pint of beer.

'Why not? He can't make me hang around to mingle. Or go straight home.' Changmin mutters, staring at Minho's half-drunk pint.

'The kid here is saying that in exchange for having to fly back from Japan for one night only, manager-hyung has relinquished all rights to his soul.' Minho answers for him, grinning as he dodges an elbow from Changmin.

'How come Yunho-hyung didn't come back with you?' Kyuhyun asks curiously.

'For just one night? He's tired enough. He wanted to come, but I said I could take care of it. I'm the other half of TVXQ after all. I can do without some sleep after being on break for so long. Whereas he.. anyway he agreed after I promised him I'd be back in time for rehearsals.' Changmin mumbled, reaching for Minho's beer.

'YAH!' Minho tries to grab the beer back but Changmin lifts the mug to his lips and manages to gulp down a mouthful.

'Ah, typical hyung. Still concerned about work even though he's hardly rested. Make sure you take care of him Min-ah.' Kyuhyun tips his mug at Changmin and downs the rest of the beer.

'C'mon. I'm exhausted, let's go.'

\---

3.00am: King of the Stage: Changdola, make sure you get some sleep.  
3.01am: Hyung? You're supposed to be asleep!  
3.05am: King of the Stage: You too. But you're awake.  
3.10am: Just got back home after dropping Kyu and Minho back.  
3.15am: King of the Stage: Are you sure you can make the flight back? How was the party anyway?  
3.16am: Yes, I'll be fine -_- hmm, it was alright. SHINee's costumes rocked as usual. But kinda think our party the other night was better.  
3.20am: King of the Stage: The other one we had with the Toho dancers? Haha! That was fun! Well, the SM one is a company thing for 'The Celebrity'. Of course it would seem 'produced'. BoA said your Joker was really cool. ^^  
3.21: Of course. 2 hours of make-up hyung! Gonna go as a baseball player next time. Anyway, okay hyung. go and sleep. i'm going to crash.  
3.25am: King of the Stage: okay. me too. Goodnight Changdola. See you tomorrow.  
3.27am: Goodnight.  
3.29am: King of the Stage: Changdola?  
3.30am: Yes?  
3.32am: King of the Stage: I would have come with you, even if I was exhausted. you know that right?  
3.33am: I know.

\---

Changmin stumbles into the dressing room at Yokohama Arena, tired out from his journey back to Japan. He rubs his eyes and yawns. He looks around the room but doesn't see him.

'Changmin-san. Please sit here.' Yoko, the stylist bustles up, pushing a rack of clothes in front of her. 'Yunho-san's just finishing up with his make-up. He will be here any moment.'

Changmin nods in thanks and sits down.

'Oh! This is for you.' Yoko sets down a box of something steaming and heavenly-smelling in front of him.

Changmin smiles as he eyes the bowl of 'Sanma-men' and cup of hot coffee sitting in front of him.

He feels like he's home.  
\---

The fan-meeting is a roaring hit as it always is. Changmin lies on the floor of their dressing room after the first round, his legs are cramping.

'Changdola.' the voice is familiar and annoying.  
'Don't talk to me.'  
'I was joking, how was I to know you would actually do it? What happened to the snarky Min that would tell me off?' the voice chuckles softly.  
'Don't you know that snarky Min always does what you tell him to, no matter how much fuss he makes about it, or how long he takes to do it.' comes the bitter reply from the floor.

Then Changmin feels a pair of warm hands on his legs, massaging and rubbing.

'I know.'

\---

'I didn't realise how much I'd missed this.'  
Yunho turns at the sound of the quiet voice beside him.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Us. Together. It's been really long, hyung.'  
'I know. But you're gonna start complaining about it soon. We're stuck together until next year, pretty much, Changdola.'  
'It won't be enough.. you know it won't be, once..' Changmin's voice hitches as the thought causes a twinge in his chest.

'Shush. I know.'

A hand intertwines with his, gripping tightly.

\---

'How are you going to shave yourself in the army, hyung?'  
'The plane moved!'  
'Of course it did, it's FLYING.'  
'I need a plaster. Or make-up. Both.'

Changmin rustles in his bag and takes out a mask.

'Here.'

Yunho looks at him, eyes twinkling.

'What would I do without you, Changdola?'

Changmin turns to face him, eyes mis-matched, smile bright. He blushes before answering.

'Luckily you won't ever have to find out.'

\---  
a/n: sanma-men: <http://www.gnavi.co.jp/en/articles/japanese_cuisine/yokohama_food/> \- famous yokohama ramen  
a/n2: changmin did 40 jumps in the skipping rope segment after yunho mentioned it in passing. http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1setq4u

**Author's Note:**

> Also on livejournal, first published 11/11/2014


End file.
